fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Hetalia Fandom
Note: Some information for this fandom is taken from the Fandomsarchive roleplay. Basic Information Hetalia is a Japnese webcomic, anime, and manga series about the humanization and personifications of countries (if every country were represented as a person). Each country's personality is based off of positive and negative stereotypes, and the story that follows their real life history with other countries, which is utilized as a comedic attribute. Hetalia has a particularly large fandom. The character is left to the interpretation of the Fandomstuck Fandom, and reflects either the show or the people of the fandom. Appearance Hetalia has dark green eyes and fluffy, light brown hair, with a long curl on the right side of his head that acts as an erogenous zone (in accordance with Italy, the poster character of the series). He is a bit pale, skinny, and stands at 5'1". Although he is lean, he does have some muscle at his biceps and legs, though this would be more noticeable if he didn't wear his huge jacket all the time. Although he has pale skin, some people headcannon him with a more Asian appearance because the fandom originated from Japan. But he is usually portrayed as Caucasian because the majority of the series is set in Europe. Hetalia wears a brown bomber jacket over a black/white t-shirt with the series' logo print on it. He also has a pair of jeans and brown boots. His pants are either tucked in or the way America wears them. Sometimes Hetalia is seen wearing a tan/green belted uniform with a shirt and tie, as Hetalia characters are often seen wearing military uniforms. As quoted by the creator of this character: "I have realized that I made my rp character a fucking twink." Personality and Interests Hetalia is a cheerful, energetic, fairly good-hearted person that tries to see the best in people, like Italy. However, unlike Italy, he will protect his friends if someone poses a threat against them. He has a short temper, and can form small grudges, though they aren't very noticeable and don't last for long. The Hetalia Fandom knows how to be serious like Italy should be, such as reading the atmosphere of a situation, but he doesn't always know how to use objects properly (Ex. Throwing a grenade pin instead of the grenade itself and keeping the grenade in his mouth). He likes to run around and explore, and enjoys reading about history, different cultures, and learning new languages. Cooking is something he likes to do as well, especially when pasta is involved. He also has a slight drinking problem. Dancing (and in other cases, choreography) is one of Hetalia's famous talents besides cooking, drawing, and singing, since the series has its own live musical stage performances. He would be overjoyed if anyone asked him to show them some dances the director had come up with for musicals or possibly fan-made cosplay dances if they're good enough. Hetalia has a full collection of maps of every country with designs, models, and positions of the continents depending on what they looked like every century. He sometimes likes to bring a globe with him when he goes out but doesn't let anyone touch it, especially not letting anyone use it "brutally" such as playing soccer with it or using it as a throwing rock. As an anime fandom, he speaks Japanese fluently, as well as Italian due to his main character being North Italy. It is sometimes suggested that he is a polyglot and speaks 8 languages: both American and British English dialects, Italian, Japanese, German, French, Chinese, and Russian, all from the main characters of the Hetalia series. But he usually sticks to English. He will sometimes use random foreign words and slang at certain moments (Ex. "Ciao! I'm Hetalia!" "Blimey!" "What is that scheisse?"). Other fandoms don't usually understand these languages unless they also come from the place the language originated. For example, the Sherlock Fandom understands his British slang. 2P Personality Corresponds to the fan-made personalities of the characters. Usually more prone to violence. Relationships Family Chibi-San Date Fandom Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Fandom Barjona Bombers Fandom Friends Doctor Who Fandom Sherlock Fandom Harry Potter Fandom Black Butler Fandom The Avengers Fandom Attack On Titan Fandom Scandinavia and the World Fandom Quadrants Supernatural Fandom - Flushed Crush Homestuck Fandom - Moirail History In the beginning of the roleplay's story, he was a slightly naive, very happy person that liked to interact with his friends, who had entered one of Homestuck's video games. During the game, he died multiple times (As of 7/28/13, 28 times), and became somewhat depressed. When they finished the game, he continued to feel stressful and depressed, and withdrew himself from the group somewhat. He was still a fairly happy person though, talking to everyone, interacting with his quadrants, and trying to stay social. This personality became more prominent during the second SBURB session, after he started and ended a blackrom relationship, was killed by many of his friends, realized flushed feelings for his pale quadrant, and broke up with his long term red quadrant. After leaving SBURB, he was still a bit withdrawn, even more so when both of his exes attempted to murder/eat him. However, as Creepypasta was finally finished getting revenge, his relationship with Homestuck became more flushed, he and Vocaloid became friends, he was able to return to his current, usually cheerful self. At the beginning of the second roleplay, Homestuck and the Hetalia Fandom were moirails, but this soon changed after a small incident involving the Pocky game. The two are currently in a pale relationship, though it has been hinted at that Hetalia has had some red feelings toward Homestuck, in accordance with the fact that the Homestuck and Hetalia fandoms get along well. Though there are signs that Supernatural might have relationship with Hetaila, but every time Supernatural tries to ask him out, it fails miserably. _fandomstuck__hetalia_and_homestuck_god_tier_by_aikoameria0104-d78j9jl.png 49c543d37b36c52922a68e609393914f-d5wdzki.png tumblr_inline_mm5kkqsCsZ1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_mhtna7FAFc1qlekogo1_1280.png tumblr_mhtw83ihN11qi9uyyo1_500.png tumblr_mim6eoMZeq1r5uio5o1_500.png Hetalia Fandom.png Hetalia Homestuck Fandom.jpg Hetalia Fandom.jpg Homestuck x Hetalia.jpg __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Fandomsarchive Category:Roleplay characters Category:Fandoms Category:Anime Category:Webcomic Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck